Meet Me Halfway
by Kat-D11
Summary: Jennifer Jareau has a gift that pushed her to the top of her field; to the FBI, to the BAU. What happens when that gift crosses over into her love life?
1. Chapter 1

***For this whole story: All rights go to CBS/Criminal Minds. No copyright infringement intended***

* * *

******"I can't go any further than this. I want you so bad it's my only wish." Black Eyed Peas, Meet Me Halfway.**

* * *

**Jennifer Jareau's Apartment: Early hours of Saturday morning.**

Agent Jennifer Jareau walked into her living room and flopped onto the couch with a sigh. It had been a long day working for the BAU and she was relieved to be home, finally. She yawned as her body slowly relaxed into the comfortable setting, her eyes drooping from exhaustion. The jet flight home from their last case had seemed never ending and it was well past any normal bedtime hour.

"You'll regret that!" Amy sang out looking down at the blonde with a cheeky grin, "You always do!"

JJ visibly jumped and placed her hand on her heart, "Jesus Amy! I was just resting my eyes."

The skinny woman with dirty blonde hair rolled her piercing blue eyes, "Yeah, yeah. You said that last time and the next morning you walked into Quantico looking like you'd been fucked all night."

JJ let out a small sigh, "I wish!" she muttered under her breath.

"You would if you made the effort. Got out there rather than hiding here all the time," Amy flopped down into the couch next to her. "I hate seeing my baby sister lonely. So the job's a little gruesome and the hours..."

"As if anyone would want someone like me Ams," JJ huffed, "And that is something I got used to a long time ago. This job is like throwing a stink bomb into the dating world."

"Pen will help you get your mojo on," Amy smiled with a soft, caring look, "You have a rare weekend off. Why don't you head out to a bar, relax, have some drinks, play some darts and see what happens?"

"If I do that, will you stop calling me cat lady?" JJ looked at her older sister with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes," Amy nodded before breaking out into her cheeky grin again, "I'll just think of something else."

The liaison growled, grabbing a pillow and moving to hit her sister with it, but she was gone.

* * *

**Bar 5.0 – Washington DC – Saturday Night.**

JJ looked around the bar Garcia had taken her to. It looked like any other she'd been in with the lights, smell and atmosphere. However, it had more of a rock vibe to it; guitars, black leather sitting areas. Perhaps a little too empty of the actual type of person she was looking for.

"I have a Harley but I'd much prefer you between my thighs," Amy leant on the table using a creepy deep voice.

"It's not that bad!" JJ chuckled watching as a bearded man in biker leathers walked past, "Oh shut up!"

"Well at least the violent part of your job won't be too much for most of these people," Amy looked around, "I feel like I'm an extra on Sons of Anarchy. Hey, tell them you own a Glock and you'll be pinned against the back alley with your dress around your waist in seconds."

JJ opened her mouth to make a rebuttal when a creamy coloured drink was slid in front of her.

"One bushwacker," Garcia grinned mischievously sipping her own bright pink cocktail, "Thought I'd maintain the theme of the evening my gorgeous," she winked.

"I think it's better if you find someone who doesn't need any bushes wacked," Amy laughed pulling a face, "Only a clear path or some nicely trimmed foliage next to the entry way."

"Pen, not that I'm questioning your omnipotence and omniscience but this place?" JJ swept her hand around the room.

"Totally questioning!" Amy laughed.

"It picks up Jayje, trust me," Pen grinned, "We got here a little early. I thought it was best you have a few drinks before the fun begins."

"Everybody! Shot, shot, shot, shot," Amy started singing playfully, "Shot, shot. Jenny look!" Amy pointed.

JJ turned just at that moment to see the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen walking into the bar. She didn't walk but seemed to glide into the room. Her black tight jeans showed off her long toned legs. Her maroon top revealed the perfect amount of her cleavage. Her body was incredible, correct ratio of curves to muscle. Her long dark hair contrasted against her pale skin. Her dark brooding eyes were warm yet filled with mystery. "Woah!"

"Woah?!" Garcia looked around excitedly seeing her best friend get lost in her own world, "Who, woah? Jayje?"

"Amy," JJ breathed out. She had to know who that woman was. There was no if or what about it, she had to know.

"On it," Amy hurried off after the woman that had had such a huge impact on her sister.

"Amy?" Garcia frowned in confusion, "You know someone here Pumpkin?"

The blonde sighed when she saw Amy turn and shake her head with a shrug. The woman she'd seen gone. "No, sorry...So when does this night begin?" She smiled, ignoring the pang her heart felt as she took another sip of her drink.

* * *

**BAU Headquarters- FBI Quantico – Morning.**

JJ sipped her coffee as she walked into the conference room. They had been called in for a case by Hotch. It hadn't gone through her this time; that always spelt...

"Hey trouble!" Amy grinned from the end of the conference room table.

"Really?!" the blonde raised an eyebrow at her, "At my work?"

"Well I couldn't see you at home cause you kicked me out," Amy flipped open the case file in front of her from the ones that were laid out ready.

"I banished you," JJ ran forward, "And stop that," she closed the file.

Amy looked over at her sister closely, "Look about this girl, you've been touchy ever since..."

"I'm not touchy!" JJ huffed, "You're at my work Amy. We had a deal about that. You promised..."

"Talking to yourself as usual Princess," Morgan chuckled as he entered the room. "What the...?!" He stood stunned as he watched the case file at the end of the table open by itself. "God I really need to lay off the late nights," he rubbed his eyes shrugging off the insanity of the moment. He frowned at the blonde who was staring at the picture of their latest victim from the open case file.

"Emily Prentiss," Rossi seeing what JJ was looking at, "Kidnapped, tortured, sexually assaulted and then left in a park in..."

"Washington DC," the blonde whispered out.


	2. Chapter 2

"**I spend my time just thinking, thinking about you." Black Eyed Peas, Meet Me Halfway.**

* * *

**BAU Headquarters – FBI Quantico - Morning**

Garcia observed her best friend, JJ was abnormally quiet. All through the briefing she barely said two words as Hotch presented the case and the team dissected it. All she did was stare transfixed at the photo of the pretty brunette woman called Emily Prentiss. One of the victims in a series of brutal crimes that they had all agreed was committed by a power-assertive called the 'anger retaliatory'. The unsub was obviously choosing the victims because of their symbolic nature to someone specific. The victims all being the same age, body type, hair colour in type. The unsub was meticulous, organised and smart. The worse kind and why on cases like these they were always called in to help; to catch those others couldn't. Why had this case gone over JJ's head and straight to Hotch instead? Because Emily Prentiss was...

"An Ambassador's daughter?" Rossi nodded impressed.

"Correct," Hotch stated, "Ambassador Prentiss is a huge piece in the political chess board. Her influence in this case could be useful..."

"But we shouldn't cross out the unsub's potential connection to the family. Emily Prentiss was the first victim and her Mother will have a list of considerable enemies," Rossi finished for him.

"She's just so beautiful," JJ breathed out in her own little world.

Morgan smirked at the blonde. The whole room falling silent and looking at JJ in surprise, "She's what?"

JJ looked up in panic realising she had vocalised her inner thoughts, "She's...She's beautiful...Why...Why would someone do that? But...But the unsub didn't hurt her face. He violated almost every inch of her body but not her face. That has to mean something."

"You raise a good point Jayje," Hotch stated, "He obviously felt some connection to the women as he restrained himself to leave her face intact. Jayje you can go to..."

"I'd like to go to the crime scene," JJ interrupted, "I know Washington D.C. well. It's my home. I feel like I can add a useful insight into the location of the victims dump sites. More specifically Emily Prentiss' as I know that area."

"JJ and I actually visited that very street over the weekend on girl's night," Garcia breathed out.

Hotch paused to think but nodded in acceptance and reassigned his orders to the team. Although Emily's crime scene had been reopened and fully swept for evidence, the team still needed to walk through her attack using her last known movements obtained from witnesses.

* * *

**Alleyway – Washington D.C. – Morning**

JJ listened as Reid talked to the local Detective who was the first on the scene. Emily's discovery was called in by a shell-shocked couple seeking a secluded alley to get handsy but instead stumbled on the beautiful brunette in a bloodied heap on the floor. The blonde nodded politely before walking off down the alleyway. To others it would seem like she was examining the scene and thinking, in reality...

"Emily?" JJ whispered into the air, nodding politely at a cop as he walked past looking at her weirdly having heard her. She waited for him to be a sufficient distance away before, "Emily Prentiss?" She glanced back towards Reid to see she had strayed quite far away by now. While it was daylight the buildings and claustrophobic walls made the atmosphere dark and even she would admit a little creepy. "Emily?" she whispered again.

A light breeze blew across the back of her neck making the tiny hairs stand on end. The reaction instantly rippled through JJ's toned body and straight down her skinny limbs. Goose bumps formed across perfect, tanned skin. She stopped instantly. With breath now visible in the air, she closed her eyes to compose herself for a second, though time seemed to have stopped dead. The pounding of her heart confirmed the emotions that coursed through her veins. Slowly she turned around and opened sky blue eyes to stare suddenly into the deep brown gaze of the unsub's first victim.

Emily looked at the woman in front of her with scepticism. Immediately noticing that she was looking her directly in the eyes, "You can see me?"

JJ could hear the disbelief in the woman's voice. "Yes," she replied softly, "My name is Jennifer Jar-"

"How? How can you see me?" Emily cut her off, not really bothered about the small pleasantries like name exchanging.

The blonde shrugged, "I have always been able to see people who are..."

"Dead," Emily finished for her in a defeated tone.

"I guess the clichéd response would be that it's a gift," JJ glanced around quickly to check no one would spot her talking to herself and think she was in much need of a psych evaluation.

The brunette scoffed, "I'd much prefer like a Harley over a heart attack!"

"Unfortunately I didn't choose the type of gift," the liaison stated. She paused, "You remember what happened to you?"

Emily shook her head sadly, "No. The last thing I remember is dancing, drinking. A usual night out you know. Then the room went strange like I'd been..."

"Drugged," JJ nodded, "The toxicology report says that you were given Rohypnol."

The brunette closed her eyes, "I've gone over and over and over it in my head. Everything about that night is just black. Until I found myself standing in this alleyway, well, like this. You are the first person I've," she breathed out, tears now running down her cheeks, "I thought I was trapped like this alone, forever."

The blonde shook her head, "You're not alone. Trust me." She held out her hands, palms facing to the sky.

Emily looked at her hands hesitantly.

"I won't hurt you. Nothing bad will happen. I promise," JJ reassured her, a kind, and loving tone to her voice.

Emily slowly reached out her hands and placed them on top of the blonde woman's in front of her. To her amazement she could touch them, feel them. She wrapped her fingers around her soft skin. She could feel the heat of them, almost like she could feel the blood pumping through them. Her eyes were wide in complete awe like she had never touched a single person before in her life.

"Only me," JJ whispered as if answering an unspoken question. There was something about this touch that had created a spark that run through her body. Every nerve ending was reacting like pins and needles but it wasn't from lack of circulation, it was from exhilaration. There was something about this woman that thrilled her, literally down to the cells of her being.

"Fuck me you're hard to find!" Amy exclaimed as she walked from nothing into the alleyway.

Emily naturally whipped her hands back from JJ's in alarm.

"On the touching part of your monologue already?" Amy smiled. She held out her hand, "Amy Jareau. The freaklings sister and your new friend in this ghostly world."

"You're dead?!" Emily looked at her totally taken aback. It coming out a question yet she knew it was a statement.

"As a doornail," Amy nodded reaching forward to pick up the brunette's hand and shake it. "Jenny is stuck with my eroding ass for eternity and now I'm here to help yours."

"Mine?" the brunette looked confused as JJ rolled her eyes at her sister's bluntness.

"Well you aren't going to help Jenny's cause, sadly traumatic quicker-than-a-teenage-boy-makes-love incidents are never remembered by the victim. You see black when you try and remember right?" She watched as Emily nodded. "Otherwise my sister would be some kind of superhero in the crime fighting world. Unpredicted deaths equal I can't gonna remember. So we'll leave her alone so she doesn't look like a crazy person holding hands with the air at work and come back later." Amy stated quickly pulling Emily along with the hand that she had been shaking, "I'll explain everything." She turned to JJ, "Might want to splash some cold water on your face Jen. You look a little flushed," she winked with a smirk before pulling Emily away. Both disappearing into nothing.

JJ shook her head and let out a breath to regain herself after her meeting with Emily and exit of her sister. She walked back to Reid, "Nothing substantial Spense. Ready to head back?" Meanwhile her mind was firmly absorbed in everything that was those dark brown eyes she had witnessed minutes earlier.


End file.
